Warblers on Wheels
by bremela
Summary: The Warblers go Roller Skating!


**Okay, I was watching a behind the scenes video on YouTube for the Glee episode 'Home" and it was the roller skating episode. So it hit me. The Warblers on wheels! And apparently, Chris Colfer is amazing on skates, and can do jumps and spins… except he has problems standing still. And I would love to see Blaine on skates. I mean, he can't be good at everything, right? For my purpose, Dalton is a boarding school.**

(Insert line break here.)

"Please? Come on Kurt it'll be fun!" David whined.

"No. Falling flat on my face and breaking bones is not fun!"

"Please? Come on, or I'll get Blaine to do the puppy dog face!" Wes added in.

"Fine. Now, if we're leaving in an hour, I have to go find a suitable outfit." And with that, Kurt walked off.

An hour later, Kurt was back down in the foyer with his messenger bag, ready to roller skate.

"Let's go if we're going. I mean, I'm ready to be publicly humiliated." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

The pack of Warblers headed toward the parking lot, ready to carpool. No one really knew how, but Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David all ended up in Kurt's Navigator.

"How on earth did we get stuck with these two?" Kurt said to Blaine. He still wasn't happy they were going skating, but at least he was with Blaine. Even if he was falling hard for him and Blaine felt no other feelings then friendship, as far as Kurt knew.

They drove to the rink, Wes and David being annoying as usual.

"So Kurt, have you ever skated before?" Blaine asked, trying to drone out Wes and David.

"Yeah. I'm not very good though. I mean, I can barely stand up without falling right back down again. But you should see my old choir teacher, Mr. Schuester, he's pretty good." Kurt replied.

"Blaine is really bad on skates. I mean REALLY bad. He gets up, skates a few feet, and then he's on his bottom again. He always has to stay on the wall or else he would probably break something." Wes piped in.

"Thanks a lot. You're so flattering." Blaine said sarcastically, and Kurt giggled.

The rest of the ride was spent with Wes and David telling stories of Blaine in his many failed attempts to roller skate, and Blaine slamming his head on the dashboard. OF course he would always look back up to see Kurt's beautiful smile. If only he liked him back.

Blaine can be pretty oblivious.

"WE'RE HERE!" Jeff cried from a few spaces over.

Kurt grabbed his bag and they headed inside.

What they weren't expecting was they were the only ones skating tonight.

"Yes! The rink is all to ourselves! Let's rent our skates!" Nick cried, and everybody ran to the counter.

"Kurt? Are you coming?" Blaine asked.

"Oh I have skates of my own." Kurt said, and sat down at a table.

Blaine ran to the counter to get fitted and get his skates. He sat down and laced them up. When he turned around, he saw all the Warblers in shock, watching the rink.

There was Kurt, skating around the rink, doing better then anyone in the group. He did a jump and landed perfectly. Then he bent down and kept going. Clearly, Kurt had lead them on. He was a pro.

He went around and stopped at the wall closest to them.

And fell.

"See! I told you! I can not be on roller skates and stay standing!"

But he was smirking.

"That was amazing." Blaine said, still stunned.

Kurt just smiled and jumped up and sat on the wall, swinging his feat over towards them.

"Like my skates?" he asked.

One skate was red and white, with the McKinley high logo, and the toe said "New Directions". His other skate was blue and red, with the Dalton logo, and the toe said "The Warblers".

"Those are perfect for you!" Blaine said.

"Kurt, you're great and all, but we'd like to skate to." Wes said and everyone made their way to the rink.

"Hey, you were great out there." Blaine said, as he struggled to stay standing against the wall.

"Thanks. But here, let me help." Kurt said, and he took Blaine's hand.

Blaine took hold of Kurt, and they slowly rolled.

"See, there we go!" Kurt encouraged and they kept going.

Somehow, they both managed to stop and almost fall at the same time.

As they were laughing, they stopped, and there they were, staring at each other, feeling like the only two in the world. When they saw each other's eyes, they both realized something. They were in love, and it was now or never.

So they dove towards each other and shared a passionate kiss. Both were stunned, but after a few seconds, they came back to reality. They deepened the kiss, but soon enough, they broke it, feeling like it had lasted forever and a second at the same time.

But then they realized the cheering going on around them.

All of the Warblers were going nuts, screaming and shouting.

"Thank Goodness you two finally got your acts together, we couldn't stand the tension for much longer." Nick said as he skated past. And then…

"Wes, you owe me twenty bucks!"

"Cameron you owe me thirty!"

"Thad you owe me fifty!"

"You guys were betting on our relationship?" Kurt cried, still a bit stunned.

"Yeah. I bet Wes we would get to see it, Nick bet Cameron it would be out on a Warblers night, and David got it pretty spot on, a Friday, out of uniform, and during a sport. That fortune teller." Jeff said.

"YOU BET ON OUR FIRST KISS?" Kurt cried, a little more out raged. He then proceeded to race after the boys and tackle each one, as he was fast on skates.

"Kurt, I think we need to skate more often." Blaine said, as they skated off of the rink.

(Insert line break here)

**I am not liable for cavities or death from the fluff. But I now NEED to do one with ice skates as a sequel. **


End file.
